


Меры предосторожности

by lysblanche



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Massage, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Генерал Зиглинда обращается к адмиралу Кабрал за советом и помощью. Кабрал помогает ей — пожалуй, даже слишком охотно.
Relationships: Sieglinde/Cabral
Kudos: 2





	Меры предосторожности

— Зачем вы позвали меня?

Зиглинда и не надеялась, что Кабрал согласится помочь ей так быстро. Уж точно не после этой поганой истории с кораблями, захваченными Монетной Стражей в Сан-Матеусе. Зиглинда думала, что ей придется завоевывать расположение адмирала постепенно. В ее воображении почему-то рисовалась совершенно дурацкая картина: адмирал сидит за своим столом в порту, что-то пишет, поднимает голову — и тут она, Зиглинда, с заискивающей улыбочкой протягивает ром. Трудно вообразить более неловкую ситуацию. И тем смешнее то, что практически так и вышло, только вместо порта была таверна, вместо письменного стола — огромный обеденный, а вместо рома — пенистый эль.

Кабрал так и не притронулась к элю. Только выслушала ее просьбу и предложила перейти «куда-нибудь, где нас не будут слышать лишние уши».

И вот Кабрал, адмирал навтов, сидит в кабинете генерала Монетной Стражи, за столом генерала, а Зиглинда — на стуле напротив. Теперь это ее, Зиглинды, кабинет, и ее, Зиглинды, спальня, и ее, Зиглинды, ванная, и ее, Зиглинды, кладовка. Когда же она привыкнет? И стоит ли привыкать?

— Зачем вы меня позвали? — повторила Кабрал. — Какой совет вам нужен?

Зиглинда покачала головой, раздумывая, и тут же сморщилась от боли. Шея у нее болела с утра и ни в какую сторону не гнулась. Должно быть, мышцы застудились ночью. Пчелиный яд помогает, но от него кожа горит как от ожога...

— Мне нужно знать, как обезопасить себя.

Захваченные корабли в Сан-Матеусе, думала Зиглинда, растирая шею. Вот что ее беспокоило. Дело, конечно, было не в самих кораблях — еще одна история с контрабандой, подумаешь, у кого таких историй нет, всегда найдется особенно жадный хрыч, готовый ради пары золотых рискнуть своей шеей и шеей других. Но расследование, которое провела эмиссар де Сарде, выявило проблему куда хуже. Оказывается, внутри Монетной Стражи все это время действовала слаженная организация. И это уже после попытки переворота! Уже после того, как ряды Стражи проредились, и теперь тюрьмы были забиты осужденными солдатами и офицерами. Парочку из этих офицеров Зиглинда помнила еще с юности. Они сражались на войне, бок о бок.

А выходит, никому доверять нельзя. Это был страшный, горький урок. Но Зиглинда всегда была хорошей ученицей.

— Я боюсь, вам придется выразиться яснее, — сказала Кабрал.

— Вы, как и я, возглавляете большую организацию. Можете наказывать, осуждать, вознаграждать, продвигать по службе и прочее. Одним словом, вы обладаете властью. Разумеется, это может вызывать зависть у некоторых, а иногда и ярость. Не знаю, покушался ли кто на вашу жизнь, но...

— Ах, вот оно что, — протянула Кабрал. Она поняла все мгновенно. Подумав какое-то время, добавила: — И вправду, если вам нужны именно такого рода консультации, то никто, кроме меня, помочь вам не сможет. Разве что наместники. Но у них... — адмирал не закончила фразу, сделав красноречивый жест рукой.

— Да, — согласилась Зиглинда. — У них хватает людей, обеспечивающих их безопасность. И они не такие, как мы.

Кабрал встала из-за стола, распрямилась, встала к окну.

— Вы не доверяете своим людям? — спросила она напрямик.

Зиглинда усмехнулась.

— Короткий ответ — нет. Длинный ответ — я знаю, что в Монетной Страже есть люди, которым я могу доверять, и есть те, которым доверять нельзя. Проблема в том, что я не могу отличить первых от вторых, и, кроме того... к сожалению, первые всегда могут стать вторыми.

— Вы, к сожалению, правы, — отозвалась Кабрал.

Ей показалось, или голос адмирала и вправду чуть смягчился? Навты всегда гордились своей сплоченностью и преданностью своим. Но, возможно, и у них были свои предатели. Кто знает. 

Кабрал — напряженная, сосредоточенная, с прямой осанкой — по-прежнему стояла у окна и глядела на реку. Молчала. Руки убрала за спину. Зиглинда со своего места почти не видела ее лица, но могла бы поклясться, что радости на нем не было.

— Тебя могут сместить или убить тремя способами, и тебе придется подготовиться к ним всем одновременно, — ясный голос Кабрал, наконец, разрезал тишину.

Кабрал обратилась к ней на «ты». Это хороший знак.

— Первый способ вы со Стражей уже проходили. Это спланированный переворот.

— Разумеется, — кивнула Зиглинда. — Уже думала об этом. После процесса над Торстеном и недавнего расследования де Сарде сильно сомневаюсь, что у кого-то хватит наглости или безрассудства еще раз создать тайный сговор. Но это сейчас. Лет через пять... кто знает.

Кабрал отошла от окна и снова села за стол.

— Переворот можно предотвратить, если поставить в разные батальоны проверенных людей, — продолжала адмирал. — Они будут прислушиваться ко всему, что творится, и заранее предупредят, если, как мы, навты, говорим, подводное течение поменяется. Но нужны люди, которым ты доверяешь полностью. Либо периодически присматривать и за ними. Либо выбрать несколько и не говорить им друг о друге, а потом сличать показания.

— Благодарю. Подумаю. Второй способ?

— Второй способ гораздо более грубый, но, при элементе внезапности, чертовски эффективен. Прямое нападение.

— Что же я такое должна сделать, чтобы на меня напали свои же? — Зиглинда не знала, смеяться ей или беспокоиться.

— Дело даже не в том, что ты сделаешь. Иногда люди непредсказуемы. Однако...

Кабрал окинула ее оценивающим взглядом и усмехнулась.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что с прямым нападением ты как-нибудь справишься. Главное, не дай себя застать врасплох. Закрывай дверь кабинета и, желательно, дверь в спальню. Следи за окнами. И пусть при тебе всегда кто-нибудь находится.

Зиглинда тяжело вздохнула. Она любила быть одна. В одиночестве лучше работать, лучше тренироваться, даже спать. Но теперь она генерал, командующий целой армией. Придется поступиться некоторыми старыми привычками.

— А третий способ?

— Третий способ, — повторила Кабрал, собираясь с мыслями. — Это яд.

— Я уже распорядилась, чтобы мою еду и напитки пробовали перед тем, как отдать мне.

— Это не всегда помогает, — покачала головой Кабрал. — Есть яды замедленного действия, когда его обнаружат, будет уже поздно. Нет. Здесь требуется комплексный подход. Знаешь... лучше, чтобы ты записала.

На столе лежали несколько листов бумаги; Зиглинда взяла верхний и попросила Кабрал передать чернильницу и перо. Придвинула стул ближе к столу. Он противно скрипнул. Шея снова стрельнула болью. С улицы донеслась чья-то ругань, а затем раздался заливистый, притворный смех. Голоса живого города. Зиглинда любила эти звуки.

— Первое. Вино или что покрепче пей только из бутылок, которые не были до тебя откупорены. В остальное время пей чистую воду, лучше из одного источника — так ты сразу почувствуешь иной привкус, если он возникнет. Про эль забудь, проверять каждую бочку невозможно. Еду старайся готовить сама. Знаю, на готовку уходит куча времени, но это намного безопаснее. Продукты покупай каждый раз в разных лавках, или, наоборот, покупай сначала только в одной, а потом внезапно в другой.

— Чтобы не смогли предугадать?

— Верно. А еще лучше — заключи контракт с кухней губернатора д'Орсея. После последних событий он тебе не откажет, а его еду так и так проверяют. Это, конечно, дорого... Но, допустим, можно договориться только на обеды или только на ужины. Или хотя бы на доставку три раза в неделю.

«Хороший совет, — подумала Зиглинда. — В моем случае три раза в неделю есть, не опасаясь, что отравят — уже много».

— Но еда — это только полдела, ведь яд может содержаться и в предметах. Не бери никаких подарков. Камень в перстне, особым образом отшлифованный, может нанести мелкую ранку, которую ты даже не заметишь, но ее будет достаточно. Платки, шарфы, кружева, даже монеты — все это может быть пропитано токсичными веществами. На лезвие ножа можно нанести яд таким образом, что один кусок яблока будет съедобен, а второй — смертелен. Я уже не говорю про зелья или лекарства.

У Зиглинды закружилась голова. Нет, не думай, не надо. Подумаешь об этом после. Сейчас записывай.

— Если вдруг заподозришь, что съела что-то не то — выпей литр чистой воды, а затем вызови у себя рвоту, потом снова пей воду, и продолжай, пока в рвоте не останется ничего, кроме воды. А затем проглоти древесный уголь.

Зиглинда подняла голову.

— Уголь? Я что-то слышала об этом... кажется, уголь может лечить желудочные инфекции?

— Да. Ученые Мостового Альянса недавно это выяснили. Обычный уголь из камина, очага или жаровен. Залей большим количеством воды, затем проглоти и снова пей воду. Если вырвет, повтори.

Кабрал замолчала. Ее обычно строгое лицо стало скорее печальным, уголки губ опустились, черные глаза смотрели в поле.

— Раньше было проще, — сказала она. — Тогда травили растительными ядами — белладонной, снежноягодником, поганками. Можно было подмешивать ту же белладонну в пищу, постепенно увеличивая дозу, и со временем организм привыкал. Но сейчас травят арсеникумом.

Арсеникум. Зиглинда невольно вздрогнула. Печально известный «яд наследников», как иронично его прозвали в Торговом Содружестве. Он так токсичен, что даже капля его вызывает отравление, а две капли — гниение внутренних органов, паралич и смерть.

— Есть еще сулема... соли ртути, — голос Кабрал слегка задрожал. Она покачала головой, потерла лицо ладонями. Нервничает? Отчего? — Но здесь, на Тир-Фради, изготовить сулему, а уж тем более купить ее, не привлекая внимания, очень сложно. Кроме того, сулема смертельна, только если принимать ее постоянно.

Кабрал резко встала из-за стола, снова отвернулась к окну, снова завела руки за спину. Прямая, строгая, суровая.

— Сделать так, чтобы ты постоянно принимала сулему, ни о чем не заподозрив, сложно. Но возможно, — усмехнулась она горько.

— Тебя травили сулемой? — вырвалось у Зиглинды.

Кабрал ничего не ответила. Даже не повернулась на ее голос. И это тоже было ответом.

Тишина повисла в кабинете. Даже на улице все затихло... пока по мостовой не прогромыхала какая-то телега.

— У островитян наверняка есть и свои яды, — наконец продолжила адмирал, теперь уже спокойнее. — Но они ими нас не травят. Хорошо, что пути передачи малихора до сих пор не выявлены, а то он тоже был бы вполне эффективен как средство устранения главнокомандующего.

— Арсеникум и сулема, — повторила Зиглинда и постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал по-деловому. — Еще что-нибудь?

— Нет. Основное я тебе уже рассказала. Про еду, про подарки, про воду и уголь. Ну и обычные меры предосторожности не забывай.

Шея снова кольнула болью, на этот раз сильнее обычного. Зиглинда не удержалась и очень грязно выругалась. Спохватилась.

— Прости. В шею с утра словно гвоздей набили.

— Ничего. Пора прощаться, генерал. Всего хорошего. Искренне надеюсь, что мои консультации вам не пригодятся.

Кабрал поправила треуголку и направилась к выходу.

— Останься, — внезапно охрипшим голосом попросила Зиглинда. Сама не зная зачем.

Адмирал устремила на нее взгляд — непонятный, пронизывающий, почти неприятный. Потом покачала головой.

— Нет. Не сейчас. Но... Сегодня вечером жди. Пришлю тебе сюрприз.

— Что за сюрприз? — невольно улыбнулась Зиглинда.

— Какой же это сюрприз, если я расскажу о нем?

— Но ты же сама сказала не принимать никаких подарков.

Кабрал внезапно рассмеялась — открыто, громко, заливисто. Ей шла улыбка, она делала ее моложе своих лет. Кстати, сколько ей? Они ровесницы или она старше?

— Кракен меня забери, и правда. Но не волнуйся. Этот сюрприз отравленным не будет.

...Зиглинда ожидала, что ей пришлют коробку. Или сверток. Или шкатулку. Или оружие. Или даже — чем демоны не шутят? — саму Кабрал.

Но она никак не ожидала увидеть на пороге своего кабинета высоченного смуглого навта со странного вида рюкзаком за плечами и очень суровым выражением лица. Навт оглядывался по сторонам то ли с брезгливостью, то ли с недовольством, и явно что-то высматривал. Коротко и сухо поздоровавшись, спросил без предисловий:

— Где можно располагаться?

Зиглинда растерялась.

— Располагаться?

Навт, которого звали Алварес, закатил глаза, вздохнул, снял с плеч рюкзак и начал вытаскивать его содержимое. Оказалось, что в рюкзак был сложен... стул? Нет, не стул... кресло?

— Адмирал вам ничего не говорила? — хмуро поинтересовался навт, раскладывая то ли стул, то ли кресло.

— Нет. Она только сказала, что будет сюрприз.

— Ясно. Она иногда так делает. Тогда займемся приготовлениями. Велите слугам подогреть воды, чтобы вы смогли обмыться — поверьте, это обязательно вам понадобится. Достаньте чистую простыню или любой другой кусок ткани. И раздевайтесь.

— Раздеваться?!

Зиглинда по-прежнему не понимала, что происходит, и уже начинала злиться. Но тут навт наконец расправил распорки принесенного предмета мебели, и она увидела, что это.

Массажный стол.

Зиглинда не удержалась и рассмеялась.

— Алварес, так вы массажист?

— И очень хороший. Адмирал сказала, что у вас проблемы с шеей, — по-прежнему хмуро произнес навт. Посмотрев на Зиглинду внимательно, сдвинул брови и спросил тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего: — Я надеюсь, вы не ожидали чего-то другого?

Распоряжения о горячей воде были отданы, кусок старой простыни нашелся в шкафу. Оставалось только скинуть доспех и одежду. Странно, но под внимательным взглядом смуглого навта Зиглинда смутилась. «Тебе сорок два, дура, — уговаривала она себя. — Чего смущаться? Ты его не привлекаешь, и он наверняка видел множество женских тел. Почем знать, может, его женщины вовсе не интересуют».

— Лучше разденьтесь догола, — посоветовал Алварес. — Но можете оставить штаны, если хотите, только заверните выше колен.

— Да нет уж, я совсем разденусь, — решила Зиглинда.

Наконец она легла животом на стол и поместила голову в специальную дырку. Ощутила руку Алвареса, опускающуюся на ее затылок.

— Лягте чуть повыше.

Она выполнила его просьбу, успев заметить, как он разминает руки и смазывает их маслом.

— Учтите, при массаже возможна умеренная боль, — он подчеркнул последнюю фразу. — Но именно умеренная, сильной быть не должно. Если вы почувствуете боль, которую невозможно выносить, обязательно скажите мне.

— Я привыкла к боли, Алварес, я ведь солдат. Наверное, уже и не смогу отличить сильную от умеренной.

— Так все говорят.

Он еще раз размял пальцы и приступил к массажу.

Сначала его движения были скорее ласковыми. Потом — разминающими. Потом — растягивающими. Масло, которое он использовал, приятно пахло чем-то знакомым, медовым, вызывающим воспоминания о детстве. Несмотря на то, что массаж не походил на расслабляющий, Зиглинда начала испытывать приятные ощущения.

А затем Алварес резко сменил тактику и начал касаться Зиглинды костяшками пальцев. И внезапно она поняла, что у нее болит везде. Везде, где он бы ни касался ее — шея, надплечья, ладони, поясница, бедра, тазовая область — болело все. Боль не была такой уж невыносимой, но Зиглинда была неприятно удивлена состоянием своего тела. Все ее мускулы застыли, словно камень. Оказалось, что шея — лишь одна из ее проблем.

Она привыкла отвлекаться от боли, и звуков почти не издавала, тем не менее, Алварес поинтересовался:

— Как вы?

— Терпимо.

— Если боль острая, так и скажите, — сказал он. — Иначе я только наврежу вам.

— Нет-нет, острой боли нет. Просто... я не ожидала, что у меня все настолько... настолько...

— Так все говорят, — вздохнул навт и приступил к следующему этапу.

Сколько прошло времени, Зиглинда не знала. Что он с ней делал точно, Зиглинда тоже не знала. Ее мяли, месили, трясли, растягивали, задирали ноги к голове, прощупывали мускулы насквозь и еще многое другое. Иногда было приятно. Иногда непонятно. Иногда больно. Иногда очень больно.

Наконец она ощутила на спине последнее, почти ласкающее движение, и Алварес произнес:

— На сегодня все, господин генерал. Где-нибудь еще осталась боль?

Зиглинда могла только обессиленно промычать. Ее тело пережило столько ощущений за столь короткое время, что она бы затруднилась описать свое состояние.

— Полежите несколько минут, пока не придете в себя, — посоветовал Алварес. — Затем смойте остатки масла. Лучше всего оттереть мочалкой с мылом, конечно, но если нет времени на полноценную помывку, можно использовать просто хорошо впитывающую тряпку. Через пару дней могу прийти к вам снова, если госпоже генералу будет угодно.

Поначалу Зиглинда думала, что ванну принимать не будет — на это уйдет много времени, а у нее так много дел. Кроме того, от сидения в горячей воде ей делалось дурно. «Но ведь воду можно сделать и прохладную, — внезапно пришло ей в голову. — Заодно и взбодрюсь. А дела... Не упадет, в конце концов, небесный огонь на Тир-Фради, если я отложу дела на завтра».

Она сидела в медной ванне, в прохладной воде, и пыталась стереть масло. Тело ее — впервые за долгое время — было гибким, сильным и ловким, и Зиглинда, посмеиваясь над собой, довольно потягивалась, словно кошка. Все в ней было расслабленно, нежно и размягченно, даже мысли текли вяло, путались и уплывали куда-то вдаль.

— Смотрю, мой сюрприз оказался тебе по вкусу, — раздался знакомый голос.

Зиглинда вздрогнула. На пороге ее ванной комнаты стояла Кабрал, без привычного бушлата и треуголки, в одной рубашке, штанах и неизменном красном платке. В руках она держала бутылку рома.

— Проникнуть к тебе незамеченной оказалось проще простого, — продолжала Кабрал. — И замечу, что это именно то, о чем я тебя и предупреждала. Ты бы хоть дверь закрыла.

Зиглинда простонала и уткнулась в ладони.

— Я запомню, — пообещала она.

Странно, Зиглинда смущалась раздеться перед хмурым взглядом массажиста, но вот то, что сейчас Кабрал видит ее в чем мать родила, даже приносило странное удовольствие.

Они пили ром. Потом целовались. Кабрал замечательно целовалась, умело и ловко, Зиглинда старалась ответить ей тем же, но получалось скорее неуклюже.

Потом Кабрал разделась — оставила только платок — и одним быстрым, почти неуловимым движением села Зиглинде на колени, обхватив бедрами. У Зиглинды перехватило дыхание. Острые соски, прижимавшиеся к ее собственной большой груди. Умелые губы на ее губах. Угловатые плечи. Плоский живот. Еле уловимый аромат рома.

Зиглинда предпочитала мужчин в своей постели; до Кабрал у нее была всего одна женщина, и этот опыт нельзя было назвать удачным. Она забеспокоилась, как все получится. Что надо делать? Угадывать у нее всегда получалось плохо.

— Подскажи, что мне нужно делать, — попросила она.

У Кабрал — обжигающие, тягучие, бездонные черные глаза. Выражения не понять.

— Давай пока ляжем рядом.

Они лежали вместе, ласкали, изучали друг друга, трогали за все доступные места. Целовались. Еще раз выпили ром. Снова ласкались. Зиглинде было приятно, но она слишком переживала. Все время думала: хорошо ли я делаю? Ловко ли? Нравится ли ей? Но Кабрал, казалось, не смущал ее недостаток опыта.

В какой-то момент Кабрал откинулась на спину, развела колени, взяла руку Зиглинды и показала, как ей нравится. Сначала аккуратно раздвинуть складки и поиграться с ними. Потом клитор — чуть-чуть прижать пальцем и двигаться, вверх-вниз-вверх-вниз. Потом переместиться ко входу, аккуратно обвести его, словно играя, и...

Когда пальцы Зиглинды оказались внутри, она замерла от невероятного ощущения. Плотно, скользко... невероятно. Не похоже ни на что, что она испытывала. К щекам прилила кровь, во рту пересохло, сердце билось как сотни набатных колоколов. Внезапно, повинуясь какому-то чувству — даже не эротическому, скорее, это было желание познать и обладать — она легла сверху, как мужчина, продолжая двигать пальцами — два внутри, а еще один прижимает клитор.

Кабрал, очевидно, не ожидала такого, но протеста не высказала. Только кусала губы, хваталась обеими руками за талию любовницы, прижималась теснее. Дышала тяжело, сладостно, страстно. Пару раз, кажется, ругнулась. Зиглинда продолжала двигаться, охваченная то ли безумием, то ли инстинктом.

Через какое-то время — Зиглинда не знала, сколько прошло времени, но вряд ли много — Кабрал замерла, сильно сжалась вокруг пальцев Зиглинды и расслабилась. Выдохнула.

Зиглинда слезла с нее, прилегла рядом, вытерла мокрые пальцы об простыню.

— Ты меня удивила, — промолвила Кабрал и облизнула пересохшие губы. — А казалась скромницей.

— Я не скромница. Не очень опытная, впрочем. Просто мне захотелось так, не знаю, почему. Но получилось же, сама видела.

— Получилось, — довольно отозвалась Кабрал. — Теперь твоя очередь.

Она приподнялась, осмотрела обнаженное тело Зиглинды, ласково провела ладонями по животу.

— Я знаю один способ растянуть удовольствие. Ты кончишь не сразу, но когда, наконец, удастся... — Кабрал щелкнула языком и рассмеялась. — Запомнишь это надолго.

Зиглинда была готова на все.

— Я должна делать что-то особое?

— Нет. Я все сделаю сама. Единственное условие — ты не должна себя касаться. Ни губ, ни груди, ни живота, ни тем более между ног. Ясно?

Между ног у Зиглинды уже давно приятно ныло. Как было бы хорошо просунуть пальцы, и... Но если это сделает Кабрал, возможно, будет еще слаще.

— Слушаюсь, адмирал, — откликнулась Зиглинда и положила руку над головой.

— Ну посмотрим, на что ты откликаешься сильнее, — глубоким низким голосом произнесла Кабрал. — Нет, не говори мне. Я хочу сама догадаться.

Сначала Кабрал долго игралась с грудью Зиглинды — скорее любовалась, как любуются статуэтками или картинами, чем ласкала. Обводила соски гибкими шершавыми пальцами, долго, нежно, пока Зиглинда не застонала в голос — между ног уже невыносимо, нестерпимо ныло. Но, как и обещала, не прикасалась к себе.

— Смотрю, тебе уже не терпится, — улыбнулась Кабрал. — Но еще рано, совсем рано. Впрочем...

Неожиданно Кабрал сунула ей руку между ног и потерла. Зиглинда вздрогнула всем телом от острого удовольствия, ожидая продолжения, но Кабрал тут же убрала руку.

— Я же сказала, еще рано. Растянем.

И так она и растягивала — то ласкала ее клитор несколькими движениями, заставляя Зиглинду стонать, то снова убирала руку и гладила что-нибудь другое — грудь, или живот, или бедра.

Зиглинда горела. Она вся превратилась в пружину, закрученную до упора в механизм. Намокшую, трясущуюся, стонущую, почти плачущую пружину. Сладкая, длинная мука!

В какую-то секунду Зиглинда оказалась совсем близко к наивысшей точке, и уже предвкушала ее, как ничто иное — но Кабрал тут же убрала руку и сказала строго:

— Ну нет! Еще не разрешаю, — и целую минуту вообще не прикасалась к любовнице. Зиглинда невольно заерзала, выругалась сквозь зубы, уткнулась носом в подушку, выдохнула. Между ее ног, должно быть, был целый водопад, потому что даже простыни под ней были мокрые.

— Продолжай, — попросила Зиглинда, немного отдышавшись.

Кабрал сдвинула брови.

— По-моему, еще рано.

— Пожалуйста...

— Повтори это громче.

— Пожалуйста!

— Пожалуйста что?

— Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне.

— Хорошо, — смилостивилась Кабрал. — Ты так смиренно просишь.

Она снова погрузила свою руку ей между ног. Зиглинда готова была зарыдать от невероятного удовольствия. Но Кабрал и сейчас не дала ей кончить.

Следующую минуту Зиглинда провела в чистом безумии. Кабрал просто легонько, еле-еле, прикасалась к ее клитору. И переставала. И снова.

Невыносимо. Но она выдержит. Зиглинда так сильно сжимала углы подушки, что почти порвала наволочки.

Наконец Кабрал произнесла:

— Пожалуй, теперь пора. Ты будешь считать до десяти, и на десятом счете кончишь. На десятом, слышишь меня? Не раньше.

Зиглиндой овладел какой-то азарт. Она, в конце концов, солдат, и знает, что такое дисциплина. Она сможет. Продержится.

— Один... — начала она считать. — Два... Три... Че... четыре...

Сосредоточиться на счете. На счете. На сче...

Хваленая дисциплина дала сбой. Тело Зиглинды потряс спазм такой силы, что выгнулся весь позвоночник. А ощущения... ощущения она не смогла бы описать, даже если бы хотела.

Когда мир перестал кружиться, а в легкие вернулся кислород, она заметила, что Кабрал смеется. Смеется так же, как и ранее днем — открыто и свободно.

— Не смогла утерпеть, — промычала Зиглинда.

— Честно? Я и не думала, что ты продержишься так долго, — призналась Кабрал. — В первый раз никто до десятого счета не выдерживает.

В первый раз? Сколько у нее было, этих разов?.. Нет, об этом Зиглинда думать не хотела. Не сегодня, во всяком случае.

Кабрал легла рядом с любовницей, устроившись на животе. Свечи почти догорели, в раскрытые окна дул ветер с моря — он шевелил пряди волос Кабрал, черные с сединой, выбивающиеся из-под красного платка.

— Ты что-то прячешь за платком? — внезапно Зиглинде стало любопытно.

— Нет. Не спрашивай. Просто не снимаю, и все.

Кабрал еще немного полежала, потом приподнялась, поцеловала Зиглинду, встала и начала одеваться. В ее движениях сквозила присущая ей грация — диковатая, как у львицы или пумы.

— Мы еще увидимся? — вырвалось у Зиглинды. — Я имею в виду, как сегодня. Наедине.

Кабрал повернулась к ней, настороженная и внимательная. По ее взгляду ничего нельзя было прочесть.

— Почему бы нет, — наконец произнесла она и улыбнулась одними уголками губ. — Только на этот раз приходи ты ко мне. Скажем, завтра. Нет, послезавтра. Да, послезавтра лучше всего. И постарайся прийти скрытно. Ни к чему, чтобы мои люди сплетничали.

После ее ухода Зиглинда лежала на постели, широко раскинув руки и ноги, словно морская звезда, и ощущала на своей разгоряченной коже прохладный ветерок, дующий с моря. Она всегда хотела вот так раскинуться на бывшей кровати Торстена и просто так полежать, но до сих пор не получалось — обычно она засыпала, стоило голове коснуться подушки. Но сегодня... сегодня Зиглинде можно было все.

Однако, какое-то время полежав, Зиглинда встала и заперла изнутри дверь своего кабинета.

Лишние меры предосторожности не помешают.


End file.
